Second Chance
by Dixongurl
Summary: Life is simple for now at the new community the group found, everyone is happy even through their losses. But will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey everyone this is my first story on this website, I've been wanting to do one for so long. So I've decided to try it. This is going to be completely OOC, I figured there aren't enough stories like these. I feel that Beth and Daryl would make excellent parents, so this is going to be set in the future a little with Beth at the rightful age of 21 with a kid.

The community they live in is sort of like Woodbury, but they have NO Governor. The town is run by the people. so basically everyone is learning to cope with the little things they have back again. I hope you all like this story..

...

Beth woke to the sound of clatter coming from the kitchen, she wondered who'd be up at this hour. She looked over at her clock and saw it wasn't even six in the morning yet, she groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes. She waited to see if the noise would stop, when it didn't she decided it was time for her to go investigate.

She peered out of her door and down the hallway, it led straight into the kitchen where she saw Daryl holding their young daughter Georgia. Beth couldn't help the smile that had formed when she saw him hold their daughter, it was like the smile just happened and she couldn't control it.

She had been smiling a lot more since they found a community that they actually felt safe in, Daryl was just worried about getting Beth somewhere so she could finish her entire pregnancy in a safe haven instead of on the road like Lori or Maggie. Once they all found each other everyone soon learned that Maggie was pregnant.

They never found Carol though which bugged Daryl, he missed her a lot. She was a great friend. He never felt shy around her, he could tell her anything and she'd never judge never ceased to amaze him how quickly he could think about that day when Rick told him that he banished Carol, he didn't know why it bothered him so much. He guessed the betrayal of both of his friends.

He bounced Georgia in his arms as he read the label on the package of the powdered eggs, he turned on the gas stove and poured the powdered eggs into the frying pan. He was a little worried that he'd be eating this stuff, they didn't look appetizing at all. But the again they weren't cooked. And they were powdered eggs.

He felt a hand on his arm, he knew it was Beth because the house was locked up so tight that a fly couldn't get in. He loosened his grip on Georgia and let Beth take her so he could cook breakfast, he heard Beth begin to coo her and it reminded him of how she used to coo Judith back at the prison. It was hard to believe that she would be two very soon.

"Morning." Beth said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. The stubble from Daryl's beard tickled her cheek making her giggle a little."Why are you so up early?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged." Cant sleep in late like some people."

"Are you referring to me?" Beth asked.

"Mhm. Who else?" He asked as he began seeing the formation of the eggs, he was relived honestly. He didn't want to screw up their breakfast like he did last week, you only get seven packages of powdered eggs so he's grateful that they'd be eating all seven.

"You could be talking to this little girl." She bounced Georgia a little." I think I'll go wake Maggie up and me and her can go to that little park with Georgia and Ben."

"Better make sure ya knock first, last week I didn't. An I got a sight."

Beth giggled. "Oh My God, Weren't they in their bedroom?" She asked.

"Nope."

Beth sighed with a smile as she walked over to Georgia's playpen, she put her inside and walked back over to the table and waited for her food. She knew it wasn't anything special but, it was way better then they had after the prison had been attacked. Her and Daryl were eating berries taking chances that most people wouldn't, she had an idea that Daryl knew what berries were poisonous and what not but still the concept was scary.

She was grateful for the powdered eggs and a freshly picked strawberries from Mrs. Rosinni's garden, she was their neighbor who always walked around early in the morning giving out a small box of strawberries to everyone in the neighborhood. That was her thing that everyone was informed about when they first arrived, it was growing on everyone the way they did things around here.

There were about 25 houses and 6 apartments, there was a small church/school in the town. Everyone had a job to do there, Daryl and a couple other men and two women had the job of hunting and maintaining the wall that surrounded the perimeter of the community. Rick and Carl were like officers for the community, they made sure nobody snuck out late at night and if there was a problem they'd take care of it as well as another man in town who was also a former police officer.

Maggie and Sasha took watch shifts with the other men and women, and Beth helped out too sometimes with watch but she preferred to stay with Georgia or Rose as Daryl calls her after he finally told Beth about the Cherokee Rose and the story behind it. She trusted this place a lot more then she should, but there was still that initial fear that things could go down hill at any moment.

. ...

Later on that afternoon Beth had cautiously went inside to Maggie and Glenn's house, Glenn was sitting on the couch reading a book and Beth supposed Maggie was getting Ben dressed and ready. Glenn said that she was and was up in his room, Beth smiled and walked up the stairs to his room. She was jealous of the layout of their house, it was two floors but there were only two bedrooms same as their house.

She walked up on to the second floor landing and saw the door open to Ben's room, she saw Maggie getting him dressed in overalls and a little brown hat. She walked in and knocked on the door, Maggie looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

Maggie put Ben on her hip and walked over to Beth planting a kiss on her cheek." Hey." She said as she walked into the bathroom, Beth was confused by her attitude today. She wondered if something was wrong, so she followed her into the bathroom and watched as she gathered items into a diaper bag for Ben.

"Is everything okay?" Beth asked.

Maggie shrugged." Just been thinking about daddy a lot, been wondering how he would be with Ben and Georgia." Maggie smiled, it was a different smile like she was finally at ease with her thoughts. Beth smiled too.

"I think he would have adored them, spoiled them rotten too."

Maggie giggled." Yeah, I think so."

Beth smiled."So are we ready to go?"

"Mhm." Maggie replied as she slung the diaper bag over her shoulder." I went to that little antique shop in town, its Rick's office now but I asked if I could look around and I found a necklace. Actually a locket."

Maggie reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden locket, Beth could tell it was old because it was tarnished. It was a heart shaped locket and when Maggie opened it up, there were two pictures. The one on the left was of a young woman but the picture looked to be taken back from the 40's, same with the man's picture. The women was beautiful, she had luscious curls and beautiful bone structure in her cheeks that it almost made Beth jealous. And the man wasn't bad looking either, he almost looked Italian. He had slick black hair and dark eyes and from what she could tell his skin was darker then the woman's skin, but then again the pictures were black and white so she really didn't know. She ran her thumb over the locket before pulling back so they could get going, Maggie stuffed it back in her pocket.

"Any idea who they might be?" Beth asked.

"I call them Ann and John, just because they look like an Ann and John."

Beth smiled." Those are pretty names."

Maggie nodded in agreement."Ever wonder what would have happened if Daddy would have come here? I think he would have liked it." Maggie said as she held the door open for Beth.

"Yeah I think he would have liked it here too, it's guarded and spacious. He could have his own apartment."

"He would have wanted the biggest house in the community, you know him and big houses. They were his thing." Maggie replied.

Beth smiled. She couldn't disagree with that statement because it was true, he loved big houses and animals. He had a weakness for horses, they were his favorite. To him they were so majestic and beautiful, it didn't take long for him to fall in love with each of their horses especially nervous Nelly.

"How's my brother in law?"

Beth giggled." He's fine, grumpy as usual."

"What else is new."

"Speaking of which, he says he caught you two in the living room."

Maggie had a very noticeable blush on her face when Beth spoke of this, Beth couldn't help but smile. All the times her sister used to tease her about Jimmy and Zach, now she finally has her opportunity. But Glenn and Maggie were kind of old news its not like they are dating anymore, but still having the thrill of making her older sister blush was great.

"We thought we locked the door." Maggie said embarrassed.

"You don't have to explain." Beth replied.

The girls finally made it to the park, there was nobody there thankfully. Beth sat on a bench and Maggie sat next to her, it was almost like old times she thought. Before all of this her and Maggie would go into town and get ice cream, now they are sitting with their children in a park of a community being sheltered from the apocalypse. She wasn't sure if that was an advantage or a disadvantage.

But At least these people knew what the world was like and survived it long enough to create a community like River Crest, it wasn't in anyway shape or form like Woodbury. If they had decisions they had the community decide not just one man, yes they had rules and restrictions and regulations but that's for their protection. It was almost too good to be true.

...

End Note: Okay I'm going to stop it here lol It was getting a little long, but please tell me if you like it. I mean I know it was OOC but I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, I think I did a pretty decent job. Hopefully you all will think so too... xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I just want to say thank you for the nice comments I got, It's not a lot but I still appreciate each and everyone of them.. I'm feeling this story already, I have some great idea's too for the upcoming chapters. So I hope you all will like this chapter, it's going to pave the way for a really big and great story line.

...

As Beth walked home with Georgia she began to think about the couple in the locket that Maggie found, she wondered if they were still alive and if they were she hoped they were safe. But if not she hoped they were at peace. She began to think about what it was like to have a locket with your picture and your lovers inside, she wished that her and Daryl could do that but she knew there weren't any camera's around to take pictures with.

Maggie had to go home early because Ben began to get fussy, Maggie said he was teething. So Beth and Georgia sat at the park for a little while until dark, Daryl was waiting by the antique store which was Rick's office waiting for her. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hey."

Daryl turned from his cigarette and nodded at her, she walked up to him and pecked his lips before pulling away. She eyed his cigarette, he huffed and rolled his eyes. He lifted his foot up and budded out his cigarette on the sole of his boot, once it was out he stuffed it back in his pocket and turned back around towards Beth.

"Happy?" he asked.

Beth smiled."Yes."

The door behind Daryl opened and out came Rick with Carl at his side, Carl was almost grown into a man now. But he was a man long before this town, he still wore his sheriff's hat but he wore it more proudly. He was like Rick's deputy which Beth thought was cute. Rick smiled at the trio before stepping out of the old store, he pulled out his keys and jiggled them before locking the door. He turned towards Beth and Georgia, he gently touched Georgia's cheek making her smile.

"I'm going to go get Judith, is she still with Mary?"

Beth nodded." Mary had to go home so she should be with Mary."

Rick nodded and clapped his hand over Daryl's shoulder, Daryl turned towards Rick and nodded at him. He patted his back as he walked away with Carl in tow, Daryl nodded his head in the direction of their house. Beth caught on and began following Daryl, Georgia chewed on her fingers creating a pool of drool on her hand.

Beth looked over and smiled, she looked over at Daryl and saw his red rag in his pocket. She knew it was clean she remembered taking it along with their clothes to get cleaned at the beginning of the week. She plucked it out of his back pocket and wiped the drool off of Georgia's face and hands.

Daryl had only glanced over at Beth when he felt the absence of warmth in his back pocket, he turned back ahead and began focusing his eyes on their surroundings. Even though they were safe he still didn't trust it completely, it was too quiet out which always bugged Daryl. The only thing you could hear were the sounds of the birds getting ready for sleep, and the occasional Owl hooting.

Other than that there was nothing, it was almost eerie how silent it was. Usually you'd have a plane or helicopter even cars, and Daryl would have never said it then but now he missed all of those sounds. That memory sometimes haunted him, mainly because all of those people who once drove in cars, and piloted planes are all dead and roaming around looking for the living. He tried not to think about it, but sometimes at night when sleep would come he'd lay there watching the shadows on the ceiling and thinking about life before.

He looked back at Beth and Georgia the two people that always keep him on his toes,are always in his thoughts. He always wondered what would happen if the community were to get overrun somehow, or attacked by people like the prison had. He always worked himself up into a tizzy with over thinking too much, he would have to always go out on the porch for some air and a cigarette.

The first time it happened Beth had come outside to see if Daryl was okay, they ended up talking a little about what he was thinking. It was the first time in a long time he actually let someone in even more then he should have, Beth tried to give him some reassuring thoughts but they didn't help. He pretended they did but deep down he couldn't stop believing that maybe his thoughts would come true.

He opened the door to their house and held it open for Beth, he searched the area before walking in and shutting the door behind him. He made sure it was locked as he walked around to the living room window to make sure it was locked as well, he never felt safe here but for Beth he tried to like it and feel safe. He just didn't like not having his weapons with him, that was one of the rules he wasn't down for, he managed to sneak a 38 in his house which he was grateful for when he became paranoid.

"I'm gonna go put Rose to bed." Beth announced.

Daryl simply nodded.

...

Rick and Carl had been walking around doing their nightly routine, it was a pleasure to Rick to be spending good quality time with Carl. When they thought they lost Judy him and Carl bonded like a father and son should in a time such as that, of course it was comforting to Rick to have the help of his son with the grief of loosing one of the last things he had linked to Lori.

They were thrilled when the group came together and he saw Tyreese holding his baby, he didn't know how to thank him. He didn't know if he could show enough gratitude towards him for saving and protecting her, he would have with anyone if they saved Judith and protected her while risking their life.

Rick was just happy that he didn't have to run anymore, he knew that this may not last forever but for now he felt content with this place like nothing or nobody can touch him. The groups biggest threat was dead, now they all could focus on the real enemy which were the monsters just outside these walls.

Rick looked down at Carl and smiled." Sheriff's hat finally fits."

Carl nodded." Did you ever doubt that it would?"

"No." Rick chuckled." Haven't worn that thing since the day you were shot."

Carl nodded remembering that day, he still had a clear vivid scar on his stomach from the remembered the pain he endured, he was grateful that he survived that and thanks to Hershel he did. He looked back at Rick who was no longer looking at him, he looked like he aged a twenty years in two years. His hair had a lot more gray running through it, he no longer had such a beard like he did back at the prison he had it maintained. His arms were tanned and toned, and he still wore his wedding band on his finger. That's how he knew he was still faithful to his mom, and for some reason it made him smile.

"Do you wanna wear it?" Carl finally asked.

Rick snickered." Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh well me and Lizzie are going to be busy helping Mrs. Rosinni."

Rick narrowed his eyes at his son, almost like he was trying to figure out what he was really trying to say. He knew Carl enough to know that he was fibbing just a tad, he stopped walking and Carl soon followed too. Rick closed the space between him and his son, he put his hand on his shoulder and took off his hat so he could see him properly.

"Are you mad at me son?" Rick asked.

"No, why would I be?" Carl asked.

Rick sighed as he put his hands on his hips." Because you usually come and hang out with me while I do nothing but sit around all day."

Carl cracked a smile." It's not that, it's just I kinda like Lizzie and she kind likes me too. I was hoping I could like talk to her and get to know her more." Carl blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Well I'm okay with it, I just wish you wouldn't beat around the bush. I don't want you pulling away from me like you did before, it's hard enough being a parent but being a parent to an unruley teenager is harder."

"I know. And I'm not pulling away, I just didn't want you to get all mushy gushy and start cooing me like mom did when I told her I had a crush on Cindy from school."

Rick snickered." Men don't do that Carl."

"Good." Carl replied clearly relieved he didn't have to be embarrassed by his father cooing him because he likes some girl.

Rick smiled and shook his head. He looked just ahead and saw something a little peculiar. He put his hand out to stop Carl from walking, before he could protest he turned to him and put his finger up to his mouth. Carl nodded and turned in the direction Rick was looking in, he didn't see anything at first. But he followed Rick's gaze a little harder and soon found what Rick was looking at.

"Carl. I want you to go get Daryl."

"Why that guy isn't doing anything."

"Just go. He doesn't look familiar." Rick replied quickly.

Carl nodded and ran towards Daryl and Beth's house, Rick quickly dove behind a bush so he wouldn't be seen. He was given his gun just in case a walker or wild animal got into the community, he felt safer knowing that he has a gun but he wasn't sure he'd want to use it on someone who might have seen the wall and figured a way in so they could have a safe harbor. But if he just wanted a safe place to rest for the night he should have gone to the gates and someone would have notified him and they could have all decided on what to do, but sneaking in or more like breaking in was against the community. They will just throw you back out so it's pointless, but Rick didn't want to wait for a meeting and for Daryl to hurry up. He pulled out his gun and slowly stood up, he looked around before cautiously making his way over to the intruder.

...

"A what?" Daryl asked as he zipped up his pants.

"Someone snuck in, my Dad said they didn't look familiar to him. He told me to come get you."

Daryl nodded and grabbed his shirt off the chair and his vest, he stuffed his feet into his shoes not really caring about tying them. Rick might of needed back up. He turned towards Beth who had wide eyes as she wrapped her arms around her body, he walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"S'it's okay. Jus' lock the doors okay, guns in the nightstand."

Beth nodded and saw them to the door, once they walked out she shut the door and locked it. And almost immediately she felt an eerie feeling weighing over the house, she didn't feel safe at all. She quickly walked back to their bedroom and walked over to Daryl's nightstand and grabbed the gun, she made sure the safety was on before she went into Georgia's room.

She walked over to one of her toys and made it go off which instantly woke her up, she knew you weren't suppose to wake sleeping babies and she didn't the toy did. She walked over to the crib after stuffing the gun in the waist band of her sweat pants, he picked her up and cradled her in her arms as she walked out of her room. She felt a lot safer with noise then with silence.

"Shhh. It's okay." Beth cooed hoping it'd soothe Georgia down, when it didn't work she began to sing a little. She didn't want to sing too loudly since it was so quiet out she didn't know if people might hear or not.

Beth sat down on the couch Indian style with Georgia in her lap facing her, she put the gun next to her in case she needed to quickly grab it. She reached over and turned on the lantern, it only dimly lit the room since they were running out of oil for it. But she didn't care she needed something she didn't like the dark.

"I hope you're never afraid of the dark, its scary when you're little. You think there are monsters lurking around every corner." She sighed." But not here were pretty safe, but I still have that fear ." She tickled Georgia's chubby cheek, she couldn't help but smile at the big toothless grin she received from her.

She continued to hum and sing quietly, hoping it'd pass time away. She just didn't understand what was taking so long, maybe it was intruders and maybe they were throwing them out. She sighed to herself and threw her head back, she stared at the ceiling as curiosity peeked. But she was too scared to go outside at night so she wouldn't but she wanted too.

She watched as Georgia began to fall asleep gently sucking her binky, she wondered if Daryl and Rick and Carl were walking back now after taking care of it She only hoped that's what they did anyways, she knew they couldn't have someone who found a way over the fence living here because they could have a group or are being chased by someone like they were with the Governor and that would be bad for the community. She grunted as time was slowly eating away at her.

...

Daryl held one of the guy's arms as Rick held the other, Carl trained Rick's gun on him as he slowly walked backwards towards the infirmary which was a little ways away. The man was unconscious when Daryl arrived, Rick said he put up a fight at first alls Rick had to do was hit him with the butt of his gun and he was down. Daryl knew he must of had a soft head, unlike Daryl who had a hard head and was very hard to knock out.

"Bastards heavy." Daryl said aloud.

"He's dead weight." Rick replied as he struggled." Carl go find Julia and tell her to bring the stretcher."

Carl nodded and ran off after handing Rick back his gun, Daryl and Rick both eased him down on to the road and stood over the man trying to regain their breathing. He was maybe 6'5 and at least if not more 245 pounds, Daryl wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked over at Rick and sighed.

"Sum Bitch is a giant."

Rick gently kicked his boot as he studied the unconscious state the man was in, he looked back up at Daryl and nodded." He told me that his group was looking for some people to take back, when I told him he couldn't have any that they were our people, he got violent so I had to."

"You'd think he'd have a hard head." Daryl was infatuated by the size of this man, he was huge and Daryl wouldn't admit it but he was a little intimidated." He say anything else?"

Rick nodded." Said he and a few other people have been watching us."

Daryl arched an eyebrow at Rick, _watching? What did he mean by watching? _He was getting ready to say something when they both heard a low groan, it came from the giant. Daryl backed away and Rick pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man, the man rubbed his eyes then held his head where it was bleeding. Rick inched a little closer.

"Wanna tell me again why you are here?"

The man looked up in confusion." Tom?"

Rick and Daryl both shared a look of confusion." No I'm Rick, and behind you is Daryl." The man glanced behind him briefly at Daryl before turning and facing back around towards Rick who still had his gun pointed at him.

"Where's Tom? And Cassie?"

"Who the hell are Tom an Cassie?" Daryl asked.

"My brother and sister, they're suppose to be here."

Rick knew that he had a concussion and that came with some temporary memory loss and confusion, that's what usually happens when you take a hard blow like he did. Daryl looked to Rick and saw him lowering his gun, he didn't like that Rick was still this naive and trusting with people. He knew that the guy could be playing them.

"What's your name?" Rick asked.

"Kurt."

"What'aya doin here then Kurt?" Daryl asked with venom to his voice, he was tired and had a headache and furthermore wasn't in the mood.

"I dunno." Kurt replied.

"Bullshit." Daryl bit back." Tell me now, or ima put an arrow through yer damn skull!"

"Threatening isn't going to work, Daryl!" Rick said through clenched teeth.

"Aint a threat."

"Then what was it, cause it sounded like it?" Kurt asked.

"Cause it's a promise asshole!"

Kurt snickered and shook his head as Rick calmed Daryl down, of course it was a promise it was Daryl. Rick put his gun back in his holster and kneeled down next to the giant, he craned his neck to look at him. Rick ran a hand over his head and looked up at Daryl who nodded at him, he looked back at the man.

"If you tell me, we'll let you go. If you don't, my friend here is going to kill you. I've seen him kill people before, with his bare hands."

"Bullshit. That little prick aint got nothing I can't handle."

Daryl kicked the man in his back without warning, the man cried out before doubling over. He mumbled something but Daryl couldn't hear, he kicked him twice more before Rick pulled him away. Daryl was fuming by this point, he never realized how angry he was until now. He looked over at Rick and saw a look in his eyes pleading him to calm down. Daryl stared at Rick for a good minute before he took a deep breath. He nodded at Rick, and Rick let go of him as Julia arrived.

...

Daryl opened the door and walked in the a dark living room, the lantern didn't have any oil so he couldn't turn it on to see where he was going. He used his drunk method of feeling around for objects to guide him. He felt the bookshelf, then the small table then the wall. He ran his hand over the wall, his boot hit the small step. He stepped up and began walking down to their room.

He quietly opened the door and saw Beth was asleep in bed with Georgia, the gun was on the nightstand. He walked over to the chair by the window and took off his vest then toed out of his boots, he threw his shirt on the chair and his vest neatly on top of it. He decided to keep his pants on just in case Rick needed him again.

He laid in bed careful to not wake Georgia up, he looked over and sighed. He never realized how angry he was for someone intruding in on his life on his family's life, maybe he should have done more but he figured the man had enough injuries to his head. He lied there and watched the trees sway with the wind creating awesome shadows in the room, he now found himself wondering about the safety of this community. He wondered if his family's life would be at risk if they stayed, he hoped that wasn't the case but if it was he wasn't just going to stand around and do nothing, that wasn't who he was, it wasn't in his blood.

End note: Okay first off I'd like to thank you all again for following and commenting this story it means a lot. Secondly This story will get crazier and more exciting as time goes on. This chapter has laid out a path of where this story is going, this guy Kurt of course is going to be a problem. You will see in the upcoming chapters. I was going to end it as a cliffhanger but I couldn't I had to finish it, so its a little longer then I originally planned.

I might not be able to update for awhile, not until after Christmas. Might being the key word, I probably will update sometime before, but if I don't that's why. Anyways, I hope this chapter was a little exciting, so if you will please comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'd love to hear..


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter is going to be a shorter one, it's sort of a filler chapter so nothing huge except Kurt a.k.a the giant. Lol But it still going to be important just not as important as the up-coming chapters will be.

I'm so excited because I've been hearing rumors and spoilers about Beth & Daryl, and it fueled my Bethyl feels. But enough of my babbling and onwards with the story!

...

Beth woke up the next morning to an empty bed, she knew Daryl came in last night. She remembered he was in the bed with her. She sighed and threw the covers off of her, she quickly walked out of the bedroom and almost immediately heard voices in the living room. It was Daryl and someone else she wasn't familiar with.

She crept down the hallway and stopped just before the step, she listened to the conversation. Daryl sounded worried and the other guy sounded reassuring, Beth didn't worry much but because Daryl sounded worried to her she wondered if maybe she should be.

"Should we trust 'em? I mean, he said he was tryin ta find people ta take back t'his camp."

Alex shrugged." I dunno man, alls I know is he's a fucking creep."

Daryl nodded in agreement with the young kid, he liked Alex he was sort of the younger version of him. Although he didn't carry a crossbow, he just cursed like a sailor and smoked and drank. Him and Carl were friends which bothered Daryl, he didn't want Carl learning bad habits from him. He knew he wasn't much of a role model, but, he didn't have a big head and that's where him and Alex differ.

"Gotta smoke Daryl?" Alex asked.

"Don't smoke in the house."

Alex snickered." Dude you're so whipped."

"Nah ain't whipped." Daryl looked over at Alex and saw he didn't have that lost deer caught in the headlight look that most people had when they had an encounter with Daryl,

"What do you call it?"

"Respect."

Alex shut his mouth and looked to the floor, Daryl looked away with a slight crooked smile. He looked over and saw Beth standing there at the end of the hall, he stood up straight as Beth walked over to him. Alex watched her as she tip toed to Daryl's side, he almost felt the urge to put his arm around her but he didn't want to seem jealous.

"I-I'm Alex." He stuttered as he extended his hand out to Beth's, she gently grasped his hand and shook it before pulling it away.

"Beth." She replied.

He smiled and looked to his feet." Is it true that you don't allow your husband to smoke in the house?"

"Husband?" Beth questioned with raised eyebrows." He's not my husband."

"Oh. I'm sorry I kinda just assumed."

Beth breathed a small laugh." It's okay."

"So if you aren't married then what are you?"

Both Beth and Daryl looked at each other, she wasn't exactly sure if they were a couple or just friends. She sighed and walked into the kitchen tired of answering questions, she opened the cabinet and grabbed a box of instant oatmeal.

Daryl looked up at Alex who's eyes seemed to be pleading for an answer, almost like if Daryl said they weren't together then he'd pounce her. He studied the boy for a while and realized that if he was anything like Daryl, then he's in trouble if he doesn't lie.

"We gotta kid if that's what ya wanna know."

He snickered." Sorta. But uh is she yours, like together. I mean c'mon man don't make me draw a picture."

"Yeah I get it, wont have ya put yer 2nd grade skills ta work so early." Daryl sipped his bitter coffee and began lighting a cigarette.

"I thought you couldn't smoke inside?"

Daryl shrugged." Aint yer house now is it?"

Alex shook his head no clearly he was afraid to speak, Daryl felt that he was getting a little too comfortable here and he wasn't having any of it. He saw the way Alex looked at Beth, it was like he could read his mind and he wasn't happy about that either. He jutted his chin towards the door, Alex looked to the front door and nodded before walking away with a deer caught in the headlight look.

Daryl turned to Beth who was in the kitchen fixing Georgia a bottle, she didn't seem her usual chipper self and it kind of worried him. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, he watched as she shook Georgia's bottle very violently. His eye brows pinched together as curiosity peaked.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Beth turned towards him and shrugged, she really didn't know why she was acting strange maybe the fact that the safe haven they live in each and everyday is now not safe anymore. And then there was Alex's question, were they a couple? She tended to believe that they were but it almost seemed one sided, it didn't seem like Daryl thought they were a couple and if he did he never mentioned anything.

"Just worried is all." She replied." I gotta go feed Georgia."

Daryl nodded and watched her walk to Georgia's bedroom, Daryl pushed off the counter and walked to grab his vest that was splayed on the chair. He put it on as he walked to the door, the community allowed everyone to carry now after the incident with Kurt the giant the other night. Daryl was pleased when he felt the familiar weight of his crossbow on his shoulder, it was like an old friend.

...

Daryl made it to the town meeting just in time, Rick and Glenn saved him a seat. Different people Daryl barely new stood in line up at the podium, it was harder to hear since there wasn't a microphone especially with the first lady she was quiet but warmed up after a while, the second one was just loud enough that everyone cringed when her voice cracked. Daryl tried to hide his amusement, he looked over at Glenn to see if he was amused too but he was annoyed that Glenn looked so serious. He looked over at Rick and saw a concentrated look, but saw a smile cross Rick's face when the woman's voice cracked again.

"Any questions?" The woman asked." Uh yes you right over there!" She pointed to Glenn, Daryl and Rick both looked over at him as he awkwardly stood up shoving his hands into his pockets. Daryl lowered his head to his hand to save himself from being seen.

"Uh What are we going to do about the fencing system, I mean if someone can jump it then were not safe are we?"

"You have a point there?"

"Uh G-Glenn."

"Glenn." She smiled." You have a point there, but we're going on monster patrol until we can start doing some necessary repairs on the fence. We're going to have a sign up sheet for everyone who wants to be on the fence line, there are shifts and breaks you'll just have to have a partner that will take over for you. You will have need to at least be in a group of four no less, one member will be given a walkie talkie that we found on our latest run. Anything suspicious you have to let the front office know."

Daryl couldn't help but roll his eyes at how organized this community was, it was too _phony_ he thought as he ran his thumb over his head in soothing circles. The woman's voice was giving him a headache beyond belief, he sighed as he stood up walking out of his row.

He snuck out of the building unnoticed, he stood outside for a minute fiddling with the lighter in his pants pocket. He looked over to his left and saw the light on at the infirmary and that's where the giant was. Daryl since he had his crossbow didn't feel intimidated by anyone, he held the strap of his crossbow and began his decent over to the infirmary where their new comer awaited his welcome.

End note: Okay well I warned you it wasn't at all that interesting and it was short lol I have to study (Ugh) so I had to cut it short. But I had to get this out because it was stuck in my head for the longest time lol.

I'm actually pretty excited for what's going to come next, Daryl's badass side is back, Glenn is awkward again, Beth is having issue's and then there is this new guy Alex. Lol lots of new stuff happening and a whole bunch of new/interesting stuff coming. Let me know how you all feel about this chapter and what's going to happen next. Sorry again for it being so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl opened the door to the infirmary and walked straight up to where Kurt was sitting, Daryl was startled when he found Julia in the room with him and Karina the other nurse who was on her night shift as well. He nodded at her then turned on his heel and took a seat in the chair outside the room.

"You've got one hell of a bump on your head, definitely going to need ice for that."

Kurt scoffed." Wouldn't of needed ice if that douche bag didn't hit me in the head." He didn't realize that Daryl was outside the room listening to everything he was saying to the nurses.

"He was only doing his job." Karina offered.

"Yeah right. I know what kinda world we live in, someone who needs help gets the shit beat outta them. An that redneck loser didn't help either, my ribs are killin' me."

Julia scrunched her forehead at every insult to Rick and Daryl, she didn't know them all that well but they were good people.

"Well I think a good nights sleep and some breakfast in the morning will do you a world of good. Then the guys will pack you some things including medicine and food to take back to your people."

"Don't want your fuckin' food, just want some goddamn help for my people." He swatted Julia's hand away from him becoming incredibly agitated.

Daryl listened just outside while biting his thumb, he bit down and immediately felt the warm liquid wash over his tongue and the taste of blood. He wiped his thumb on his pants before biting his thumb again. Daryl was furious nonetheless he was so furious that it would take a small army to hold him back from potentially doing something stupid. But that never stopped him before.

Julia walked out with a worried expression on her face, Daryl stood up immediately and walked into the room. He nonchalantly closed the door with his foot, he stood there looking at Kurt while holding the strap to his crossbow tightly. Kurt looked up and was surprised to see Daryl, he breathed an irritated laugh like he wasn't happy to see him.

"What gonna kick me some more?"

Daryl scoffed." If ya try anythin' Ima put an arrow in yer ass." Daryl folded his arms as he watched the man do nothing but stare at the tiles on the floor, they were almost like connect the dots in a way. They would only make Daryl dizzy that's why he never looked at the ground for more then a minute.

"Gon' tell me what's wrong with yer people? Or was that a lie?"

Kurt sighed. "Nah, my brother Tom is real sick got the flu or somethin', an Cassie's havin a baby."

Daryl was shocked to learn that others in the world were popping out kids and that he and Beth and Maggie and Glenn weren't the only stupid ones, he began biting his thumb again as he watched Kurt who took to looking at the floor.

"She was raped by these men, raped her right in front of us and laugh afterwards. An then they stole all our food and medicine."

Daryl's fist's clenched hearing his sister was raped, he may have not of known her but that was just wrong. He wanted to invite him and his people back but he wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, and the only way to find out is if he tells the same exact thing to Rick.

"That's why I hopped the fence, needed meds for Tom an' a doc for Cassie. She's real sick too, she keeps throwing up every day."

"Suppose ta happen." Daryl replied.

"How'd you know, you have kids?"

Daryl nodded." Daughter."

"Wouldn't have guessed it man."

Daryl nodded in agreement, it was true he never would have guessed that a sweet thing like Beth and a rough and rugged man like himself could ever have a kid together. He pictured Beth and Zach repopulating the earth not him and her, it just seemed absurd then and absurd now. Doesn't mean he wants to change it, he won't admit it but he likes being a dad it gives him something to live for.

"Ya married?" Kurt asked.

"Nope."

"Baby mama I'm assuming?"

Daryl scoffed." More like the farmers daughter."

Kurt snickered and stood up catching Daryl off guard, this man was even taller then he first thought he was. Daryl flinched as he walked towards him.

"Gotta take a piss."

"Head's down the hall to the left."

Kurt nodded and walked out, Daryl walked out behind him just to make sure that's what he really intended on doing. There wasn't a window so he wouldn't be able to get out, and plus he wouldn't be able to squeeze his large frame out the window anyway's.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked Julia.

She shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine, what did he say?"

Daryl sighed." Says he has a sister that's pregnant an' a brother that's sick, the girl was raped."

Julia gasped as she covered her mouth, she hadn't heard of rape in a while. She knew it happened but she didn't think it happened, it was like she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"D-Did he say by who?" She asked.

"Buncha guys who made him an' his brother watch."

"Oh dear god." Karina said as she over heard." We have to help them." Her thick Romanian accent made it hard for Daryl to hear but that was the best English he heard her speak since he knew her.

"Gotta talk ta Rick and the community, can't bring in new people 'less it's okay with them first."

"Karina's right though, and plus this shouldn't be up for a debate. They all need medical attention."

Daryl nodded." Lemme talk ta Rick, he'll let the others know an' I'll be back ta talk ta him."

Julia and Karina both nodded before Daryl walked out in search for Rick, he knew he was probably on his rounds with Carl since it was getting kind of late. He walked up to Megan the teenager that baby sat Georgia a lot but she didn't have her today she had Judith, he walked up to her and Judith immediately pointed and began squirming trying to get him to hold her.

"Hey Lil ass kicker." He pet her head like a dog which made her laugh.

Megan smiled at Daryl." What's up Mr. Dixon?"

"Uh ya know where Rick is?"

She nodded." He went into town, probably to his office."

Daryl nodded and walked towards town, there were a few people out and about before dark probably to get last minute items before bed. Daryl made a mental list of what they needed, mainly shampoo and conditioner.

He made his way up to Rick's office door, he knocked first before opening it and walking inside. Rick was coming out of the bathroom looking like hell, Daryl was a little concerned but as of the late this seemed to be normal.

"Was about to come looking for you." Rick said.

"Yeah?" Daryl replied." Me too. Talked ta our giant friend Kurt, had some pretty interesting things ta tell me."

Rick nodded as he sat down in the chair and propped his feet up on the desk." Like what?" He ran his hands over his face as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Bout his group." Daryl sighed as he sat down in the chair." Glad yer sittin."

"That bad?"

Daryl nodded." His sister was raped by some other group, now she's pregnant. An' his brother's sick with somethin."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose." We can't have his brother here, not after what happened at the prison. There are more people's lives at stake."

"Rick ya serious? Cant jus' leave em."

"I don't think there is medicine out there to even help him, we barely found medicine to help us then we almost lost people on that run, I don't think we should bring them in to infect the whole community. We'll send him off with some medicine."

"Ya think others will agree?"

"They might. If not be prepared to leave."

Daryl stared at Rick like what he said was foreign, he didn't want to leave especially now that he has a family of his own. He couldn't put that pressure on Beth to keep Georgia safe and not to mention quiet, he sighed and began to stand up mentally preparing for the worst.

"Jus' think bout it." Daryl said as he walked out of Rick's office he never realized how close he came to yelling and having a fit, he just kept remembering Beth and Georgia and how they needed him calm.

...

Daryl walked into the house just as the night watch began, he said hi to the people walking around on watch Carl was one of them. The house was dark but he saw a faint light on in Georgia's room before he walked into the house so he knew that Beth was in Georgia's room.

He walked in and trudged his way up into the hallway, he saw Beth in the bathroom right across from Georgia's bedroom. He leaned against the door frame as he watched Beth lean over the bath tub, he heard Georgia giggling and babbling and the splashing of water.

Beth turned and saw him and at first she looked a little startled but when she realized it was him she smiled, he walked in not really sure of what his job would entitle. He stood behind Beth and watched as she washed Georgia's arms, she seemed to be having some trouble with keeping her still so Daryl knelt down and put his hand on Georgia's back.

Georgia turned towards Daryl with a huge grin on her face and loving eyes, Daryl couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Why she always gotta do that?"

Beth giggled." She loves her daddy, duh."

"She making me soft." Daryl replied.

Beth just giggled as she continued to wash her, Georgia began flapping her arms almost like she was flying getting Beth and Daryl soaked. Beth was already soaked but Daryl wasn't, he didn't mind it though the kid was having fun.

"Can you hand me that towel please?"

Daryl nodded and stood up grabbing the towel off the rack, he held it out so Beth could take Georgia out of the tub. He never wanted too for fear he'd drop her. Beth brought her up out of the water and into the towel where Daryl wrapped her up, Georgia shivered slightly making Daryl crack a smile.

"She's the only one besides Judy who can do that."

Daryl snickered." Do what?"

"Smile."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bathroom holding a very wet Georgia, he sat her on the changing table and waited for Beth to hurry up. He never did this but he watched Beth enough to know what to do, he just wanted someone in the room in case he screwed up.

"Uh ya comin?" He called out.

"You can go ahead, I'm cleaning up a bit."

Daryl grunted. He opened a couple of drawers looking for her pajamas and a diaper, on the third drawer he was in luck when he found the diapers, at least if she had a diaper on he could look for her pajamas without worrying she'll make a mess.

He laid her down on the changing table and lifted her up by her ankles sliding the diaper underneath her in one swift move, he took a deep breath feeling accomplished. He looked over and saw the baby powder and dreaded this. It always made him light headed.

He twisted it open and gently poured some in the diaper before he quickly finished putting the diaper on, Georgia was surprisingly good for him this time. Last time she wouldn't stop moving her legs and crying for Beth, Daryl felt horrible because he thought he did something wrong. Beth just said it was because she had diaper rash and he was nervous and she could sense it.

He lifted her up into his arms as he searched the remaining drawers for her pajamas, she had a lot of _clothes_ for a baby Daryl thought as he randomly picked a onesie and a shirt and sweat pants.

"Here ya wearing this kid." He said as he stood back up putting Georgia on to the changing table. He laid her back down after sliding the onesie on over her head. After it was on and buttoned he pulled on her sweat pants then her long sleeve shirt, she didn't need any socks because the onesie had them.

"That wasn't hard was it?" Beth asked.

Daryl shook his head with a slight blush. "How long was ya there for?"

Beth smiled." A while."

Daryl smirked as Beth picked her up off the changing table, Daryl was quite impressed with himself and the fact that she didn't scold him for not dressing her properly. He watched as she gently bounced her up and down while kissing her head and humming quietly.

Daryl wanted to tell Beth about what him and Rick talked about, but, after seeing her and Georgia today and so happy they seemed he didn't think it was the right time.

...

End note: And the plot thickens lol... I wanted to add a bit of Kurt's back story of what him and his siblings have been through because I thought it was important, I was trying to think like Rick Grimes I'm not sure if I got it or not. I'm not sure if Daryl seemed a bit ooc at the end but I think every story needs a bit of fluffy-ness and that entails for some ooc. But there is more where that came from.. Let me know what you thought of the chapter I'd love to hear :)


End file.
